At present, a housing of a computer or a server generally includes a housing body and a carrier frame rotatably pivoted to the housing body for carrying a hard disk drive or an optical disk drive. The carrier frame can be rotated outwardly relative to the housing body, so that a user can inspect, repair or replace the electronic components inside the housing body, or the hard/optical disk drive carried by the carrier frame.
Since there is no positioning structure between the carrier frame and the housing body, when the carrier frame is in an outward position relative to the housing body, the user may accidentally bump the carrier frame so that the carrier frame suddenly rotates back into the housing body, causing injury to the user's hand. In addition, a sudden impact of the carrier frame against the housing body may damage the hard/optical disk drive.